Drabbles
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: If you've read my other stories, you know I m very prone to writer's block. And the lack of a decent computer. These are my solutions. There's romance, family and friendship ones in here, so read it! There's something for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! These are just little drabbles I wrote in my free time.. Hope you like them. I don't own PJO, no matter how cool that would be. So, if you've read my other stories, you've heard about my two friends, Nico and Toby. And they want me to host a competition to see who's awesomer. Personally, I think they're both a little messed up in the head. But if you could just vote, I would appreciate it. And if you want, I`ll even write about some of the stupid things they've done. Anyway, my commands are: Enjoy, vote and review!**

Katie Gardner glared at the old cabin from her spot in the strawberry field.

"I am going to kill him," She growled to her younger sister, "The next time I see him, he'll be dead. I mean, seriously, who steals a chariot full of strawberries?"

"Travis Stoll," Miranda answered.

Katie nodded, "Travis Stoll. Connor was probably in on it, too."

Katie was quiet for a moment before begining to march through the strawberry feilds.

"Hey! Katie, where are you going?" Miranda called.

"Getting our stuff back!"

As soon as she reached the Hermes cabin, though, she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Children of Hermes were born thieves, and Katie knew from experiance that they didn't give up their stolen spoils without a fight.

She drew a deep breath, put on her best angry face, and knocked on the door. Not suprisingly, Connor Stoll opened it. He shot her that cocky smile that children of Hermes were famous for.

"Hiya, Garndner!" He greeted innocently, "What brings you here?"

"You know good and well what brings me here!" Katie snapped.

"Our awesomeness?" Connor asked. Seeing Katie's glare, he quickly changed his answer.

"I mean, did someone steal from you.

She nodded, keeping her glare. "You _know_ someone stole from me! It was you and Travis!"

Connor looked suprised. "I didn't steal anything exept Thalia's sheild today. Oh, and some perfume from the Aphrodite cabin. And some thingamajigs from the Hephaestus cabin. I'm really not sure what they are. But I didn't steal anything from you."

"Really?" Katie dropped her glare.

Connor nodded. "Hang on."

He disapeared, and a moment later, Katie`s old rival appeared in the doorway.

"S'up, Gardner?"

"Give me back my chariot!" Katie demanded, "And the strawberries!"

Travis pondered it for a moment before saying, "No."

Then he shut the door in her face. Katie beat on it madly.

"Get away from my cabin!" He called from insided.

"Stop stealing my stuff!"

"I wouldn't steal your stuff if you'd stop coming to my cabin!"  
>"What? That doesn't even make any sense!" Then she realized it did, "You mean-"<p>

The door opened. Her chariot was pushed out at the same moment Travis kissed her on the cheek. Then he shut it in her face yet again.

On the way back to the strawberry fields, Katie decided something. Travis Stoll would live. For now.


	2. Adopted

**Okay, I know it's short. Most of these drabbles will be. But I don't care. Because flames will be used to burn my brother's butt. So I don't own PJO. But I do love it. Now, if you vote for a true story about my idiot friends, I will give it to you. And you will laugh. But first, you will vote. Nico or Toby? Ten votes, and I`ll make a story about the stupid things they do.**

"Annabeth." Malcome stared at his sister, who was laying on her bed, working on notes.

She looked up, annoyed, "What, Malcom? I`m kind of busy."

"Yeah, I know," Malcom said, "I was just thinking that maybe it was time to tell you..."

Annabeth looked over at their younger half-sister, Celia, who shrugged. She looked back at Malcom.

"Tell me what?" She demanded.

"Well, Annabeth, there's no easy way to say this. I'm not sure if Mom will approve of me telling you or not, but I think it's time to get it off my chest. So I'll tell you."

"That was really long for no reason," Annabeth said.

"I want you to know, though, that no matter what," He said sadly, pretending to cry, "We all love you!"

"Malcom, please just tell me so I can go back to work," Annabeth sighed.

He took a deep, dramatic breath. "Annabeth, you're adopted!"

The entire cabin stopped to stare at Malcom, then at Annabeth,

"Um...You do realize that that's not possible, right Malcom?" Celia asked causiously.

Malcom shook his head, "No, Celia, it's true. Annabeth's adopted."

"If this is payback for making you clean under the bunks-"

"It's not!" Malcom insisted, "Mom didn't want me to tell you."

"It's impossible for me to be adopted because, number one, I look just like you. Two, if I was, I wouldn't be able to enter this camp."

"I mean on your _dad's_ side," Malcom said, like she was an idiot.

"What knowledge do you have about Annabeth's father?" Kyle asked.

"We went to high school together," Malcom informed him.

"You're seventeen," Emma pointed out.

"We went on a few dates, too."

Annabeth shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"So many things, Annabeth. So many things."


	3. Photograph

**This is my first songfic so go easy on me, okay? I don't own PJO. I don't own this song, either. Please review, and vote for my friends.**

**~Lucky**

Annabeth pulled her photo book out of her backpack. Summer was over, and she was back in San Fransisco. She flipped through the pages and saw a picture that had been taken after the war.

_Look at this photograph,_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Leo's head?_

They were all standing, covered in dirt and grime. Their eyes were red from lack of sleep. However, the picture brightened, because Leo wore a fuzzy, pink and white cowboy hat.

Annabeth laughed and flipped the page. It showed her and Luke standing next to Thalia's tree. It must have been taken when she was about eight.

_And this is where I grew up,_

_I think the present owner fixed it up,_

_I never knew we ever went without, _

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out,_

Annabeth had grown up at Camp Half Blood. It was her home. Looking at the picture, she realized just how much Percy had fixed that camp. She had never thought about cabins for the minor gods until Percy brought it up. And man, the Athena cabin was pretty hard to sneak out of. Especially now that she had more siblings that could catch her.

She flipped to a page that showed her and Percy in front of an archery target.

_And this is where I went to school,_

_Most of the time I had better things to do,_

_Criminal record says I broke it twice,_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

She never went to archery practice anymore. Usually, she and Percy would go spar, or just sit and talk. Chiron said that she'd missed two practices, but let's face it, she'd missed way more than that.

"Annabeth," She turned to her father's voice.

She was startled to see him peering over her shoulder at the picture. It was rather awkward, because in the photo, Percy's arm was around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. To make it worse, her father didn't know that they were dating.

Then her father said the words that every girl dreads: "I think it's time I meet this boy."


	4. Yellow

**We've been over this, people. I don't own PJO. Comprende? I`m not so sure about this one. It would really make my day if you reviewed. And voted for either Nico or Toby. Like I said, ten votes gets a true story about something dumb that they've done. And there's a lot of those. Enjoy, review and vote!  
>~Lucky<strong>

"Yellow is possibly the most discusting color in the universe," Bianca said.

Ten year old Nico di Angelo looked up at her. "Why?"

Bianca shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. I just feel like yellow is out to get me."

"It's a color."

"An evil color."

Nico cocked his head, "I thought black was an evil color."

"Black gets a bad rep doesn't it?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Yellow is such a happy color. Nobody ever expects the happy one to be the bad guy."

"Like in the movies? Nico asked.

She chuckled, "Yeah. Like in the movies." 

Five years later, Nico agreed with his sister. Yellow was an evil color. And Hannah was an evil girl. He'd decided that after watching the daughter of Apollo lock lips with some son of Ares.

"Hey Nico!" Hannah said cheerfully at the campfire, "What's up?"

Nico didn't get mad, like any other guy in his situation would. Instead, he smiled and said, "I'm breaking up with you."

Hannah`s eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Because yellow is a gross color." 

At seventeen years of age, Nico di Angelo sat in a hospital waiting room. Thalia sat on one side of him, Jason on the other, and Piper and Leo were arguing with a nurse.

"I don't care!" The nurse was saying, "If your not family, you can't see the baby!"

Leo pointed at Nico, Thalia and Jason. "They're not related to-OW!"

Thalia had jumped up and slapped him in the back of the head.

"We're the father's cousins! You can see that can't you? You can see that we're related, right?" Thalia insisted.

The argument continued, until Piper finally Charmspoke the nurse to shut up and let them in.

Nico then noticed a little girl staring at him. She must have been about four. She was looking at him, like she recognised him, but wasn't quite sure who he was.

She tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy, I know that man."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Do you? I've never seen him."

Suddenly the girl ran over to Nico and looked up at him desperately. Her mother got up and grabbed her, but the girl wouldn't move.

"I know you," The girl insisted.

"I'm sorry," Her mother apologized, "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"I know him!" The girl repeated.

Just then a nurse came over to Nico and Jason.

"If you two want to see the baby, you'll have to sign in," She said.

Nico took the pen, and the girl made a face.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Nico asked her.

"Yellow is an icky color."


	5. Leo Valdez and the Toilet of Doom

**Back to the funny stuff! Guess what I got for Christmas! The Ready Set! Well, not him, but I got a T-shirt with him on it. Yeah, if I got Jordan for Christmas... Well, I didn't get PJO for Christmas, either, so I don't own it. Review and vote!  
>~Lucky<strong>

"See, if you had paid more attention, this wouldn't have happened! Right now I could be doing something more productive, like working on the Argo-"

"Piper."

"But NO! I have to go around-"

"Piper."  
>"Correcting your stupid mistakes!"<br>"Piper!" Leo shouted, "My foot is stuck in a toilet!"

Piper glared at him. "And who's fault is that?"

Leo ignored her and tugged on his leg. This was-by far- one of his most embaressing moments. He had been trying to reach something in the Hephaestus cabin bathroom. He'd stepped on the toilet, failing to put the toilet seat down, and slipped. About five minutes after, Piper had come looking for him.

"Hold still!" She ordered, pulling on him.

Leo groaned, "That's not gonna work. I've already tried."

As if matters weren't bad enough, at that moment Nyssa walked in. Leo opened his mouth to explain, but Nyssa raised her hand, shook her head and sighed.

"I don't even wanna know." With that she left.

"And now we add to the problem!" Piper growled.

"Will you shut up and- oh, I don't now, maybe, HELP ME? IN case you haven't noticed, my foot is stuck in a toilet!"

"Yes, Leo, you`ve made that very clear!"  
>She pulled on him again. No luck maybe if his feet were smaller...<p>

"Take your shoes off!" She commanded.

"What?" He asked, "I don't know if I can."

He wiggled his foot a little, and his shoe started coming off. Then, it slid easily out of the shoe. Leo jumped back and pointed at the shoe.

"Oh! What now, sucker? I escaped you, you dirty little death trap! Oh, yeah! You got burned! Leo Valdez burned you, Mr. Toilet!"

Piper shook her head in disbelief. "It took you half an hour, to do...that?"

"Yup!" Leo said happily, "You can go now. I`ve gotta get my shoe. Meet you on the Argo!"

The last thing Piper heard as she was leaving was: "Think you can defeat Commander Tool Belt? Well think ag-"

SPLASH!

"Piper!"


End file.
